Zootopia Adventures
by Cyan The Hot Wing
Summary: After getting Six days of break from Duty,both Nick and Judy decided to take this chance to explore the different parts of Zootopia together. What will happen during their adventure,find out here!:)
1. Chapter 1

(Hey guys,this is my first story I'm writing for Zootopia so this is also the very first time I'm writing on this characters. So bare we me as I get use to writing about this characters,I have nothing else to say except for that I hope you all enjoy this story:)

It was another prosperous morning in the beautiful city of Zootopia, as the sun starts to rise in the horizon,many of the city citizens were already out of their houses and in the streets,ready to start their day.

At the local police department headquarters,Judy Hopps and her partner Nick Wilde just arrived at the headquarters. The moment the two entered the front door,they were greeted enthusiastically by the front desk officer,Officer Benjamin Clawhause.

"Good morning my fellow Officers!"Benjamin greeted them while waving a paw at them.

"Good morning to you too!" Judy greeted back,with equal enthusiasm in her voice. She then noticed that Benjamin had a big box of donuts in front of him.

"Let me guess,you are having donuts for breakfast… again,"Judy commented with grin on her face.

"You are absolutely right!" Benjamin then took a donut from the box and stuff the whole piece into his mouth,much to the disgust of Nick and Judy.

Benjamin noticed that both Nick and Judy were staring at him and so he thought they just wanted a donut. "You guys want some donuts too?" He offered,holding the box out towards them.

Nick regained his composure and replied,"No thanks,I'm good."

"I'm good too,"Judy added,while smiling at Benjamin.

Benjamin shrugged his shoulders and said,"Suit yourself," before he started stuffing more donuts into his mouth.

"What is going in here?" The all to familiar voice of their leader,Bogo,asked.

Both Nick and Judy turned around,"Good morning sir,"They greeted Bogo in unison.

Bogo smiled and greeted them back,"Good morning my officers."

"So any new case today?" Judy asked,her ears standing up enthusiastically.

"I mena not that I want there to be any new cases becuase new cases means something bad must had happened, "Judy added to her statement.

" No,not at the moment and even if there is,the two of you will not be taking on any of the cases, "Bogo replied,his arms folded.

"But why sir?" Judy asked,with her eyebrows raised.

"Yeah what did we do wrong?" Nick added to Judy's statement.

"Did I say that the both of you did something wrong?"Bogo questioned them,with his voice raised.

"No,Sir," Both Judy and Nick replied.

"Then don't ask so much and let me finish my statement," Bogo said. "The two of you won't be taking on any of the case because I have decided to give the both of you six days off from duty as a reward for your continuous hard work."

"Wow,really? Thank you sir!"Judy exclaimed,as she went forward and give Bogo a quick hug.

"Alright make good use of this six days to make love with each other okay?" Bogo joked.

Both Nick and Judy fell silent as they gave Bogo a awkward stare.

"OK just forget I said anything," Bogo said,to get himself out of the awkward situation.

"Once again thank you for this opportunity, we will not waste it!" Nick thanked Bogo once last time before ht turned around and ran out of the police station with Judy.

After Judy and Nick left, Bogo was about to leave for his office when Benjamin stopped him. "Hey sir," Benjamin called out.

"What is it?" Bogo replied.

"When can I get my day off?" Benjamin asked as a nervous smile started forming on his cheeks.

"Hmm….good question,"Bogo said in a sarcastic tone with his arms folded.

"Ah! I know!maybe you will get your day off once you STOP EATING DONUTS SO MUCH AND DO SOMETHING THAT'S ACTUALLY USEFUL!" Bogo shouted at Benjamin at the top of his lungs,Benjamin was scared to the point where he almost soiled himself.

"Now get back to work,"Bogo said in a causal tone before he walked off.

Judy and Nick were both on the streets,as their break came so suddenly, the two had no plans and no idea of what they should do.

"Ok…. What are we going to do?"Judy asked Nick,with a blank look on her face.

"Why are you asking me,does it look like I know what to do,"Nick replied.

The two got back to thinking and a few mintues later,Nick came up with a great idea.

"Since you are relatively new here in Zootopia,I firgure they both of us could use this four days to get a good tour of Zootopia,"Nick suggested

Without any hesitation,a bright smile appeared on Judy's face as she happily agreed to Nick's idea. "Sure thats sound fun!"Judy shouted in joy.

Nick snickered and said,"Clam down Carrots."

"So we got six days to explore the main city area,Sahara Square,Tundratown and rainforest district and if we have time we could even pay little Rodentia a visit,"Judy told Nick about her plans for the next six days.

"Nice idea Carrots,"Nick teased. "So where are we going first?"

"I would love to go to Sahara Square,that's basically the the only place I haven't went to yet,"Judy replied.

"Alright Carrots,Sahara Square it is!"Nick announced.

"Must you always call me carrots?"Judy questioned.

"No,but it is a cute name,"Nick replied,grining.

Judy sighed and growled in frustration.

They were soon at the train station,queuing in line to but their train tickets.

Soon it was Nick and Judy's turn,they walked up to the counter and to Nicks and Judy's surprise,the person behin the counter is their frined,Flash,a sloth

Who used to work at Department of Mammal Vehicle.

Nick was glad to see Flash but Judy,not so much considering how slow he moves.

"Flash!my frined how are you?"Nick asked.

"I am...doing...just...fine,"Flash replied,with painfully long pauses in between words.

"Alright stop with the ice beaker,just buy the tickets!"Judy shouted,her voice filled with agitation.

Nick,sensing that Judy was again aged,decided to mess around with her by continuing his conversation with Flash.

"So why are you working here?"Nick asked as he looked at Judy to see her reaction

"I...quit...my...previous..,"Before Flah could finish,Judy interrupted my saying,"Okay,okay we get it,you quit your previous job,sad for you."

But Flash just continued on with his sentence. "...job...because...of...low...pay"

"You should be glad that you are actually being payed for your slow service,"Judy muttered under her breath .

"What... can... I ...get ... For the ... Both of ... You?"Falsh asked.

"We want to tickets to...,"Judy had to stop talking as Flash was about to talk.

"On...this...beautiful...day?"Flash completed his statement as Judy was starting to lose her patient.

"We want two tickets to Sahara Square,"Judy requested.

"Two...tickets...that will...be...twenty dollars..." Flash Said.

Nick took out twenty dollars from his pocket and placed it on the counter top. Judy watched impatiently as Flash slowly starched his arms out to collect the money.

However after Flah got the money in his hand,he lose grip and the money dropped onto the floor.

"Opps... I will ... Get ...the money,"Flash than slowly got off his chair to retrieve the money.

The speed that Flash was moving at was drinving Judy insane. "Urgh!"Judy growled in frustration as she slammed her head onto the table top.

Eventually,they got their ticket and was soon at the platform waiting for the train.

"This is going to be so much fun!"Judy shouted as she could barely contain her excitement.

"Of course it will be Carrots,especially with me around,"Nick said,smiling at Judy.

Judy smiled and replied,"Just try not to cause any troubles."

"Since when do I cause trouble?"Nick atated in his own defense.

"Stop lying to yourself,you know you are a trouble maker,"Judy teased Nick.

"Haha,very funny,"Nick replied sarcastically.

Both of them were equally as excited for the train to arrive,because once the train comes,their journey together officially begins.


	2. Welcome to Sahara Square

(Hey guys,before you read this chapter,I have to inform you that this chapter is in the first person view of Judy, so tell me if you would prefer me to write in Third person or continue with first person other than that,there's nothing else I would like to say,so just enjoy:)

Oh and incase you don know,Pawchat equals snapchat:)

And before I knew it,the hour long train ride began. Although I was confined to small area for the duration of the one hour ride,there was never a moment when I felt board and this is thanks to the breathtaking view that Zootopia had to offer. I had been in Zootopia for a few months, and I had never seen it in such beauty before.

And that was basically how I spend the whole of the one hour trip because before I knew it, we were reaching Saraha Square. Before arriving at the station the train would travel past the city area of Saraha Square and this gave me a quick idea of what to expect from this place and I must say it's very different from what I was used too.

My ears twitched when I heard what I would call a pretty disturbing sound that disrupted the peaceful atmosphere of the train. I turned my head back and I saw Nick,fast asleep and snoring as loud as a pig and if that's not bad,there was even saliva dripping out of his half open mouth.

I couldn't help but giggle at how silly he looks,so it's only natural for me to whip out my phone to Pawchat this. After I was done,I decided to wake him up. But I wanted to do it in fun way instead of just telling him to wake up.

I cleared my throat and with best voice impersonation of Bogo,our chief at the police station,I shouted,"Wake Up!Now!"

My impersonation wasn't really that good but it was good enough to trick Nick and the fact that he was asleep so that means his mind isn't fully awake and aware may have also helped but either case all that matters is that it worked,the con artist got a taste of his own medicine!

He shot straight up from his seat and shouted frantically, "Sorry sir it wouldn't happen again!" But soon,after his mind became fully awake and aware he realized that he had been pranked by me and that everyone else in the train cabin was staring at his with very judgmental faces.

Nick sat down quickly to avoid any more Stares from the other passengers on the train. I couldn't help but to laugh hysterically at him. "You should have seen your face!" I teased him,while my laughter continued on.

He kept a petty straight face and said sarcastically,"Haha Very Funny Carrots,very funny."

After that episode was over,we alighted the train and the first thing that the both of us noticed was that it way more hotter here compared what we were we used to.

"Alright we are finally here,"I announced. "So,where are we going now?"I questioned,as I turned to face Nick.

"Don't worry Carrots,"He said,while he place a paw on my shoulder. "I've got everything planned out,"He declared.

"Really?when did you had time to plan?"I asked,smirking at him. "I thought you were fast asleep on the whole train journey."

"No I wasn't,"He declared in his own defense. "And beside that's the point,the pint is that I've got our whole trip planned out."

"Alright,so where Are we going now?"I asked with my arms folded.

"First we will pick up our rental car from the car park and then we will go and find my frined who will bring us around the area,"he explained his plans to me,I didn't know who this frined of he is,but it doesn't matter,as long as we get around the area without getting lost.

We left the station and headed for the car park to pick up our rental car. The car park was huge and opened air,which mean that we had to search for our car under the heat of the scorching hot sun.

Both Nick and I were warring out normal clothings which was ideal for the temperature in the main part of Zootopia which is usually around 26 degree but here in Sahara Square,it is easily twice as hot. I could literally had melted under the sun.

It was a huge relief for the both of us when we finally located out car. We got into the car and the feeling of the cold air from the Air Con was such a magetic feeling for the both of us.

"Phew!I thought I would had died trying to find this car,"Nick joked as he dig through his bag,trying to find something.

"Alright Carrots,you are driving,"he declared.

"Sure,"I agreed. "Just make sure you don't fall asleep like the way you did back on the train."

"Hilarious,"He said sarcastically with a straight face as he passed me a GPS.

"Alright what's the name of the place we are going?"I asked,as I navigated through the UI of the GPs.

"Cyan's cafe is in a pyramid,"Nick replied casually. I thought he wasn't paying attention as I just asked the question again.

"I said,what's the name not where it is,"I stated.

"I told you,Cyan's cafe is In a pyramid." He repeated the same answer as before. I was starting to lose my cool as the all to farmiler smirk appeared on his face.

"Just tell me the name!"I shoted,with both my ear standing up with anger.

"Alright calm down,Carrots,"He said. "The name of the place is 'Cyan's cafe is in a pyramid'."

"What?"I asked with an eyebrow raised,I type in the name and sure it enough we I appeared on my GPS.

"What kind of name is that?"I questioned as I shift the gears and drove out of the parking spot.

"It's called being creative and different,"He replied. I just sighed and rolled my eyes and concentrated on driving.

About ten mintues later,we were reaching the place. It was almost impossible to miss it considering it had a giant sign right outside the store.

I drove into the car park before I asked,"So are we here for lunch?"

"No,we are to meet my frined,she will be taking us around,"he replied.

We soon found a peaking spot and got out of the vehicle and we walked towards the store and just incase you're wondering,the store is literally inside a pyramid.

The moment we entered the store,we were greeted enthusiastically by a young female bird who I presume is Nick's frined.

She walked over to Nick and the two of them exchanged handshakes. "Nice to meet you Nick,"She greeted.

"Nice to meet you too,Cyan,"Nick greeted back,which made me realized that she was actually the boss of this place.

I walke foward and introduced myself,"Hello my name is Jody Hopps."

"Hello to you,my name is Michelle Cyanus Grande or you just call me Cyan,"She introduced,we both exchanged frinedly hand shakes with each other.

But that was something I just needed to ask her badly and I couldn't keep it in any longer. "I have a question,what's with the weird name?"I asked,hoping she doesn't get offended.

Luckily she was cool with me asking that question and she just replied,"I chose this name to mess around with people."

"You two ladies done with your chit chat?"Nick interrupted.

"Why?are we in a rush?"I asked.

"Actually we are,we have a pretty tight schedule,so if we can get gong now,it would be the best,"Nick explained.

"Alright get ready guys,because I have some insane things planned out for the two of you!"Cyan shouted excitedly,perhaps she seemed to excited and it's making me nervous.

But nevertheless,we were about to officially start our exploration of Saraha Square and I couldn't be more excited for it.


End file.
